degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mercy Street
"'Mercy Street"' is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 21, 2004 on CTV Television and on October 15, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors James Hurst and Miklos Perlus and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its episode title with a song of the same name by Peter Gabriel. Main Plot ﻿As summer comes to a close and school begins, Degrassi is back to normal and ready to settle in for the next year. However, when Rick returns, Paige and the gang start to become frustrated and angered as Terri, who he put in a coma, had to switch schools due to brain damage from the incident caused by Rick. When Rick attempts to apologize, memories of Terri and the incident leads Paige to tears. In the middle of it all, Emma and Paige start to bond, even though this is much the distaste of Alex (who is even more upset of the reappearance of Rick). Outside of school, the group finds Rick once again at their hangout spot, The Dot. There, Emma wins the friendship of Paige and her popular group of friends by literally throwing Rick out. In an attempt to force Rick out of Degrassi, Emma and Paige start a "yellow ribbon" campaigne against domestic violence, allowing them to outcast and target Rick without getting in trouble with Mr. Raditch. People begin to take the campaigne too far and use it as an excuse to bully Rick around every corner, turning him into the school pariah. When Rick attempts to donate five hundred dollars to the yellow ribbon campaigne, Emma is on the verge of excepting the money, before Alex arrives and rips up the check, scolding both Rick and Emma. At another after school hangout at The Dot, Rick returns, and acts humble with Emma. This time, Emma is accused of being Rick’s friend to which she denies the allegation and begins to turn her back on him by bullying him as well. During his departure from The Dot, Emma feels the need to prove her worthiness to the others and show she’s not his friend by tripping him over and making him fall on his face, spilling hot coffee on his torso. Seemingly mad, Rick gets back up only to make things worse; Jay then takes him outside and gives him a small speech and a punch to the stomach, leaving Rick fallen and winded. Jay even goes as far as to step on Rick's glasses. Alex enters to take her shot, but before any more hits can be made, Emma comes to Rick’s defense and yet again, her motives for Rick become questionable once more. Explaining her actions, Emma states that she will not lead a campaigne against domestic violence if it glorifies school bullying. The next day at school, Emma is once again out of the popular circle. She tells Rick that she only helped because of Jay's anger for what he did to Terri and not because of his well being. When she asks him why he returned in the first place, he responds by saying that he wants to prove everyone that hates him wrong. Subplot J.T. wants his girlfriend Manny, to see him as attractive as she does Craig. Although the feelings are unrequited because of J.T.'s immaturity, he continues to pursue her. When a prank at the Van Zandt hot tub leaves J.T.'s penis exposed for Manny to see, he feels insecure, and feels even more insecure when he sees that Craig's genitals are much bigger while speaking with him in the boys locker room. To make up for embarrassing him, Danny and Toby get him a penis-pump to help him impress Manny in bed, despite the fact that the two have never even instegated the want for sex in their relationship yet. Meanwhile, Manny herself seems to be having second thoughts, but not because of J.T.'s body, but because of his personality. On a romantic date at J.T.'s house, Manny steps out for a moment. Seeing that he is acting so much more mature, she decudes to give him a second chance, but is mortified when she opens the door and catches J.T. using his penis pump. She leaves immediately. The next day, she avoids J.T., but when he catches her, she tells him that he is not mature enough for her, and she can't take it anymore. The two then break up. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Mercy Street" ''by Peter Gabriel. *J.T. and Toby both say the word ''penis in this episode, however Toby's was in a deleted scene. This was censored by The N ''network. *J.T. checked Craig out in the locker room. *This episode marks Rick's return to Degrassi, since Don't Dream It's Over. *This episodes marks the first instance of sex toys in Degrassi History. *This episode shows that Manny chose Liberty over Emma, despite Emma being there for her through her pregnancy. *This marks the end of J.T. and Manny's relationship. |-| Gallery= 180px-Mercy-street-1.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-2.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-3.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-4.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-5.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-6.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-7.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-8.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-9.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-11.jpg 180px-Mercy-street-12.jpg Mercystreet10.jpg Mercystreet9.jpg Mercystreet8.jpg Mercystreet7.jpg Mercystreet6.jpg Mercystreet5.jpg Mercystreet4.jpg Mercystreet3.jpg Mercystreet2.jpg Mercystreet1.jpg Mercystreet16.jpg Mercystreet15.jpg Mercystreet14.jpg Mercystreet13.jpg Mercystreet12.jpg Mercystreet11.jpg File:404 002.jpg File:404 003.jpg File:404 004.jpg File:404 005.jpg File:404 006.jpg File:404 007.jpg File:404 008.jpg File:404 009.jpg File:404 001.jpg File:Mercy1.jpg File:Mercy2.jpg File:Normal 1480 1.jpg File:Normal 1520 1.jpg File:Normal 1521 1.jpg File:Normal 1522 1.jpg File:Normal 1524 1.jpg File:Normal 1525 1.jpg File:Normal 1526 1.jpg File:Normal 1531 1.jpg File:Paige season4 002.jpg 03 (1).jpg 709.png Rick getting harassed.jpg Toby pointing something out to Manny.jpg J.T., Danny and Toby.jpg Craig appears.jpg whatup.jpg whatup2.jpg J.T., Toby and Danny exit the bathroom stall.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Cynthia Asperger as Mrs. Murray *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Toby: "Look it's a stack of dimes!" *Paige: "Someone tell me I’m hallucinating." Emma: "Who is he?" Spinner: "Remember our friend Terri McGregor? The girl who was in a coma last year?" Paige: "He’s the psycho that put her there. His name’s Rick, her ex. He used to beat her." Spinner: "Yeah, and he’s your new classmate Emma. He starts tenth grade tomorrow." Emma: "We have to do something!" Alex: "I know, let’s adopt a dolphin. Train him to defend us from Rick." Emma: "Or we can talk to Mr. Raditch." Alex: "Sure. Me and Marco can handle that without you." *Alex: "What do you know about the cause? You ever ice your mom's lip, bandage her up? Lay awake at night listening to her cry? Didn't think so." *Rick: "All those people who hate me, I want to let them see who I really am. Show them how wrong they are." Emma: "Well, they're not interested Rick." Rick: "They will be. Someday." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes